Mr. Happy/Counterparts
In Series *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are round, yellow, happy and always making other people's days. *Mr. Cheerful: Both are happy. *Little Miss Giggles: Both love to laugh. Out of Series * Felipe (Handy Manny, both are happy and yellow), * Wow Wow Wubbzy (Namesake series, both are happy and yellow and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Daizy), * Pinky and Perky (Pinky and Perky, all three own a show), * Happy (Snow White, both are happy), * Finlay the Fox cub (Timmy Time, both are happy), * James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are happy), * Pacman (both are round and are yellow), * Crona (Soul Eater, both are mascots), * Mickey Mouse (Disney, both are mascots, they're very happy, and both are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Minnie Mouse), * Jimmy Two Shoes (both are kind), * Chris McClean (Total Drama series, both are hosts), * Trent (Total Drama series, both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Gwen), * The Warden (Superjail, both are happy and say "Wonderful!") * Zordon (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are wise), * Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, both are happy and yellow), * Mario (Nintendo, both are mascots and are always happy. They are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Peach), * Molly (Thomas & Friends, Both are yellow and happy) * Thomas (Thomas & Friends, Both are Happy and have yellow on them (Thomas the Tank Engine has yellow portholes and number)) * Wallabee (Codename Kids Next Door, both have yellow and are boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Kuki) * Ten Cents (TUGS, Both are yellow and happy), * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum, All Three are Happy and Cheerful) * Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are happy), * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are happy and cheerful) * Noddy (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Both are happy and cheerful), * Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, both are yellow), * Pat (Postman Pat, both are main characters of the Specsavers trailers, are main characters of their respective series and are happy) * Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera, both are yellow, happy and outgoing), * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both are mascots and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Lola), * Zoron (Wizards of Mickey, both are yellow), * Henry Sellers (Father Ted, both run a gameshow), * Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers, both are happy), * Pops (Regular Show, both are happy) * Spyro (1997-) both used to be angry and are happy (in Up and Down and Gateway to Glimmer.) * Gill Grunt (Skylanders series, both are happy and kind and like love and happiness and don't like darkness and evil and they're both boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Whirlwind.) * Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both have yellow and they're always happy and cheerful and always have a smile on there faces.) * Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are happy), * Sharky (Eek the Cat (1992-4) both get hurt later after an incident with Mr. Bump and Eek). * Wolverine (X-Men, both are yellow) * Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are mascots and are happy and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Tigress) * Elmo and Big Bird (Sesame Street, all three are happy and Mister Happy and Big Bird are yellow) * Candace (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy(although sometimes Candace can be mean)) * Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy and boyfriends to Miss Sunshine and Isobella) * Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants, both are the main characters, happy and yellow) * David Copperfield (both are kind and optimistic and boyfriend to Little Miss Sunshine and Agnes Wickfield) * Greg and Sam (The Wiggles) yellow and happy. * Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter, both are happy) * Ootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter, both are a good friend to everyone) * Dodger (Oliver & Company, both are happy and outgoing) * Jack Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are happy) * Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb, both are happy) * Finn (Adventure Time, both are main characters to their own shows and are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Flame Princess) * Daishiko Tsukei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages, both are happy, kind and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Hayden Yiucko) * Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are wise, happy, a good friend to everyone, kind and boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Maude Marcella Bayrile) * Sir Neil (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlord, both are happy, kind and also are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lauren) * Sir Brian of Manchester (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are happy, kind and also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Lady Kiria of Liverpool) * Alex (Madagascar, both are main characters and leaders) * Roddy (Flushed Away both are boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Rita Malone) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians, both are outgoing) * Brum (Brum, both are Main characters, Yellow and Happy) * Snowplow (Nine Dog Christmas, both are main characters and leaders) * Cooler (Pound Puppies, both are leaders) * Baloo (The Jungle Book, both are happy and outgoing) * Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure, both are happy and outgoing and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Angel) * Sam Lawton (Final Destination 5, both have girlfriends with Little Miss Sunshine and Molly Harper) * Monster (Robot and Monster, both are always happy) * Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are happy, outgoing and are also boyfriends to Miss Sunshine & Angelina) * Ferry Boat Fred (Namesake series, both are main characters of their series, yellow and happy) * Kermit the Frog St., both are mascots * Benny Wild, both are happy and are also boyfriends to Little Miss Sunshine and Bridget * Brer Rabbit (Song of the South), both are happy * Miyuki Hoshizora (Smile Precure), both are happy * Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop), both are cheerful and the mascots of their shows. * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) both are yellow and cheerful mascots. * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) both are happy and the main characters of their respective series. * Pinocchio (Namesake series), both are happy. * Hap-Pea (Poddington Peas), both have happy names